Dear Isabella
by Grey's Lover 4ever
Summary: Bella has all the relationship answers, that's her job after all. But she can't seem to take her own advice when it comes to Edward. Follow her journey to the relationship she always dreamed of, it's bound to be a bumpy ride. AH


**Hello readers!**

**Long time no see. Sorry about that! I kind of gave up on writing for awhile, but I've had this idea for I dunno… two years now… and I just can't hold it in anymore. So, here it is! Umm, not sure what else to say… so I guess without further ado… Dear Isabella**

**(Ooops, further ado) Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, that would be Stephanie Meyer's property. Not mine. Again. Twilight=not mine. Once more. Twilight NOT MINE.**

Dear Isabella Chapter 1

"Seriously Bella, get your ass out here!" Alice yelled from the living room.

"Almost done, just one more second," I called out, rolling my eyes.

"Not one more second, now." Rose said from my door frame.

I turned around in my seat and she was standing there smirking at me. I turned back around and typed the last few words to my letter and pressed the send button. I closed my laptop and stood up. "Okay, okay, I'm done." I sighed.

"It's about time," Alice whined. "It's girl's night and you promised that you'd spend time with us."

I walked over to them rolling my eyes. "Ali, I had to finish the letter so I could finish the article tomorrow. You knew that. And I'm done now, so we have the entire night. I promise."

She smiled. "Good."

Rose rolled her eyes. I rolled my eyes too and passed by Alice, walking towards the kitchen. "What do you two want to eat for girl's night?"

"Cake!" Alice cheered perkily.

I nodded and got to work. Both perched up on stools at the counter to watch me mix the batter. Rose turned on the radio and I started moving to the music as I combined eggs and sugar in a bowl to start the cake. "So, did you get any good letters today? Anything juicy?" Rose asked.

"Not really. There were a couple asking about dating a friend's ex." I rolled my eyes. "One asking if it would be a bad idea to tell their best friend that they had more feelings, a couple wondering if they should get back with their exes and countless asking about the pros and cons of romantic affairs at work."

"So Bella, what did you tell the person who liked their best friend?" Rose asked with an evil grin on her face.

"I told them that they should go for it." I responded nonchalantly, trying to make it seem as if it didn't faze me.

Alice giggled and shook her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella, you are such a hypocrite. You can't even follow your own advice."

I put my hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what you are talking about," I stated firmly.

"Oh you know very well what she is talking about," Rose countered with a huge grin. "She's talking about your mad love for her brother."

"Rose, you know me better than that. I don't love Emmett any more than I would a brother. Plus he's yours. I wouldn't mess with your men, I value my life too much'" I said, whisking the cake batter one final time and spooning it into a pan.

Alice snorted. "Bella cut it out, you know we are talking about how you are in love with Edward and are too much of a coward to tell him."

I rolled my eyes with my back to them as I put the pan into the oven and closed it. Of course I knew what she was talking about, it was highly unnecessary for her to spell it out to me. I stood back up and turned around to face them. I picked up the whisk with one hand and placed the other back on my hip. I shook the whisk at them. "Edward is my best friend, nothing less, nothing more. Now, there is supposed to be no speaking of work or men during girl's night understood?"

Some of the excess batter flung off the whisk and landed in their hair. Both of their jaws dropped and they stared at me. "You did not just get cake in my hair," Alice growled.

I smiled innocently and dropped the whisk into the sink. Alice grabbed the still battered bowl and scooped up a handful. I shook my head. "Alice don't..."

Just then, she tossed it at me and my face was covered in cake batter. I sighed. "Okay, I deserved..."

Before I could complete my sentence, another glob of batter covered my face and started dripping into my shirt. I wiped the batter away from my eyes to see Rose wiping her chocolate cake batter covered hand with a grin. "Oh, it's so on," I announced laughing.

I scooped up flour into both of my hands and tossed it at them. They squealed and scrambled off of the stools and into the kitchen grabbing anything they could reach and tossing it at me.

When we finished, we were huddled in a pile on the ground laughing so hard my sides hurt. I stopped laughing with a content smile plastered to my face and rested my head on Alice's shoulder. "Jeez Bells, you look like you did the day we first met." Alice giggled.

I nodded, agreeing. "That certainly was…fun?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Being the new kid wasn't fun. Kids could be so cruel. This wasn't my first experience being the new kid considering I moved around lately for my mother and her fiancé, well, husband now._

I had been dealing with being the new kid all day at my first day of Forks High School. Not only was it my junior year, so the other students had two years to get to know each other, but it was also the middle of the semester. I wasn't caught up with anything and it totally sucked.

When lunch time came around, I nearly considered the high school movie cliché of going to sit in a bathroom stall by myself while crying miserably, but I manned up and went to the cafeteria instead. I got a tray of food and looked around in search for a friendly face. I spotted a girl from my English class and started going over to her table which was filled with smiling, laughing people.

I got over to the table and tapped Jessica's shoulder. She flipped her hair and turned to look at me. She perked an eyebrow and looked me up and down. "Yes?" she asked.

"Um… can I sit with you guys?" I asked nervously.

She laughed outright for several seconds before looking at me again. "Wait, you were serious?" she snorted.

I swallowed and nodded nervously. "Listen, Bella is it?" she paused and I nodded warily. "People like you," she looked me up and down once again, "Don't sit with people like us," she explained snottily.

I hesitated for a moment in surprise. She then motioned for me to leave. I turned and started to walk away but before I knew it, I was falling face first to the floor. Once my face made contact with the dirty cafeteria floor, the room erupted with laughter. I made to get up to try to redeem any possible dignity and make a beeline to the bathroom to eat in the stall, but a plate was dropped on my back followed by several others quickly after. I looked up, forcing back my tears, to see a boy with overly-gelled blonde hair laughing with his head tossed back push yet another tray onto me. Jessica grinned and high-fived him.

I scrambled to get up and reached down for my tray, but there was another pair of hands there instead. A small girl who, at first glance, didn't look a day over fourteen was leaning down and picking up my tray. She had a furious expression on her perfectly primped face. Her bright green eyes were overflowing with sadness. She handed me the tray and turned to Jessica. In the short time I took studying this girl with crazy black hair which shot out in every direction, a large boy who had muscles upon muscles came over to join us. He picked up the overly-gelled blonde by the front of his polo shirt and was looking at him with a furious expression. This guy was a grizzly bear and for a moment I was absolutely terrified by him. "You son of a bitch," he growled.

The girl with black hair marched over to Jessica and poked her in the chest. "Listen here you little slut, nobody messes with my best friend. Apologize to her."

"Alice, she's too stupid to understand what you are saying. Plus, she doesn't deserve to be forgiven," said another voice, which was as smooth as velvet, from behind me.

I turned slowly and was met with the same stunning green eyes that Alice, as I now knew she was called, had. Only these eyes belonged to the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He was a good head taller than me with a strong build and the most abnormally colored bronze hair which, again like Alice, stuck out in every direction. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Come on," he said softly,  
>"You can sit with us."<p>

I nodded again and a tear slid out of my eye. He pulled me into him and put his arm around me and led me to the other side of the cafeteria while pulling off his jacket. He handed it to me and instructed me to put it on so that the stains wouldn't show for the rest of the day.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well if that never happened, we wouldn't have been such great friends… well right away anyways." said Alice.

"True, true." I allowed.

"And if you wouldn't have been such great friends, I would have never met her, and a life without Alice isn't a very good life at all," Rose added.

Alice smiled proudly. "Oh great, now you are giving her a complex," I laughed.

Rose and Alice met through me when the three of us went to the University of Washington. Rose was my best friend growing up as well as her brother, Jasper, who was a year older than us. They lived in Texas and I met them when my mom and I moved there to follow one of her many boyfriends. We were best friends for the entire summer I was there and thankfully we never lost contact. When their parents told them they could go anywhere they wanted for college, they both applied to Washington so they could be closer to me.

"No, no keep going," Alice prompted, grinning.

Rose snickered. "No, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to shower and get all of this… gunk… out of my hair so we can watch our movie." We nodded and helped each other up.

Forty minutes and three showers later, we were sitting around the living room with a box of pizza watching "When Harry Met Sally" and waiting for our cake to cool. I let them pick the movie and I was starting to regret it. They wouldn't drop the Edward subject. Well, maybe I was just over-thinking it.

All I could think of was how I wish I was with him instead of merely thinking about every aspect of him and how his green eyes would be sparkling as he laughed with his musical laugh if he was watching the movie with us. He would be sitting right next to me with our forearms barely touching, but that would be enough to drive me crazy. He would lean in occasionally and whisper something in my ear commenting on the movie, but I wouldn't be focusing on the words, rather the way his warm honey breath would make my breath disappear and my heart melt in my chest. Then I would giggle and he would reward me with his amazingly breath-taking crooked smile.

I was pulled out of my pining by the apartment door slamming open. Emmett, Edward and Jasper filed their ways into the apartment. Alice and Rose jumped up. "No! You know the rules, its girl's night. No boys allowed!" Alice scolded.

Emmett pouted. "But… we wanted to spend time with you. Our apartment is no fun."

Rose rolled her eyes at her boyfriend with a small smile plastered to her face.

Edward smiled and chuckled lightly. I was instantly distracted by the sound.

"No boys allowed Emmett, march your little butts back to your apartment now." Alice ordered.

The boys pouted and turned to go back to their apartment. They walked across the hall and inside. "Much better," Rose announced, closing the door.

I giggled and shook my head as we all walked back to the couch to continue our girl's night. I snuggled back up into my arm chair when my phone buzzed. I looked and saw Edward's face pop up, indicating that the text was from him. I opened it excitedly.

**I don't like girl's night :(  
>-E<strong>

I smiled and giggled quietly. I typed my response back and tried to look like I was enthralled with the movie.

**Oh and why's that?  
>-B<strong>

It only took a few moments before my phone buzzed again and I looked at the text.

**Because I have to spend time with the guys and they are BORING. You are much more fun *rolls eyes* duh.  
>-E<strong>

I smiled again and my cheeks started to hurt. I was such a little teenage girl when it came to Edward, hopelessly head over heels, but unable to admit it out loud. I typed back a response again quickly and looked back up to the movie.

**Oh, I know. I'm amazingly fun. Don't you forget it.  
>-B<strong>

Alice was eyeing me but I put on my best innocent face and shrugged at her. She gave me a look and turned back to the movie. I typed again quickly back to Edward.

**Alice is on to our covert texting session. I'll talk to you once they go to bed.  
>-B<strong>

**I can't wait  
>-E<strong>

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and turned my attention back to the movie, feeling better about it than I did earlier.

For the remainder of the night, I participated with a much better mindset knowing that after hanging out with the girls, I could talk with Edward. We finished our night with "She's the Man" because Rose needed "some definite man candy in the form of Channing Tatum." The other two went off to bed and I laid in my room texting Edward about any and everything late into the night before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Sorry if that's nothing fun. The next chapter is better. Speaking of the next chapter… I have three others written but I refuse to post them until I write another. I have a four day weekend coming up, so I'll have some time to write. I'll probably post chapter two on Monday or Tuesday. I can't guarantee that my updates will be often, and for that I apologize. But I'm a senior in high school and I'm focusing on school first and foremost. **

**Whew… sorry for that long-winded…ness. Anyways, it would make me incredibly happy if you would review! Just let me know what you think. Like it, hate it? Let me know, I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
